Refrigeration is widely used in industry to achieve sub ambient temperatures. A common problem is leakage of non-condensable gases such as air into a refrigeration system during operation, increasing power consumption and causing excessive equipment wear. Presently, purgers are available to remove the entrapped non-condensable gases from refrigeration systems. These purgers require high initial investment, remove a part of the refrigerant along with the non-condensable gases, generate liquid and gaseous waste, and use corrosive acids to treat liquid waste water before disposal.